Provenance
by Demone.Blanche
Summary: One-Shot.  Univers Berceuse.  Sumiko Winchester, 7 ans, pose LA question.  Attention, mentions de WINCEST et MPREG


Provenance

Pour Sumiko Campbell Winchester, sept ans, les demi-mesures n'existent pas. De par ses yeux, le monde déploie ses couleurs aux nuances infinies, des sons cacophoniques aussi bien que des mélodies envoutantes, des odeurs et des textures impossibles à cataloguer par leur trop grand nombre. Chaque détail mérite qu'elle s'y attarde, et ce qui peut paraître anodin ou passer inaperçu aux yeux des autres devient un trésor de sensations et de connaissances pour elle.

Il en va de même pour ses sentiments. Ses colères sont intenses et soudaines, ses chagrins prennent des proportions de tragédie grecque et sa joie ne peut qu'éclater hors d'elle dans les moments les plus incongrus.

Un adulte qui pourrait se glisser dans sa tête un instant demanderait aussitôt des comprimés pour la migraine et la permission de s'allonger, épuisé par la surabondance de stimuli et par la vitesse infernale à laquelle son cerveau traite ces informations. Un enfant tolérerait probablement mieux l'exercice. Après tout, le monde, de par leurs yeux, se rapproche plus de celui de Sumiko que de celui d'un adulte, parce qu'un oiseau qui chante est encore une source d'émerveillement, et le bleu de son plumage d'une nuance unique qui stimule l'imagination.

Et cependant, même comparée aux autres enfants, Sumiko demeure unique. Ou presque.

Un mois après la naissance de Sam, Mary Winchester emmena Dean au cinéma. Son fils aîné souffrait visiblement de toute l'attention qu'on portait à son frère mais il n'aurait jamais osé exprimer sa jalousie à voix haute. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Sam, même s'il passait la majorité de ses journées à pleurer, à dormir et à boire. Un bébé, avait découvert Dean, était beaucoup moins intéressant que ce qu'on lui avait laissé présagé, mais Sam était son frère : il était un minuscule petit garçon sans défense qui sentait bon le lait et la poudre et qui avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Et si papa et maman l'aimaient tant, c'est qu'il devait le mériter, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

N'empêche : les moments étaient maintenant rares où il avait sa mère pour lui tout seul, et sa tristesse, qu'il croyait bien dissimulée, était parfaitement visible aux yeux de Mary.

Donc, un après-midi, Mary laissa Sammy aux soins de John et emmena Dean au cinéma. Elle lui acheta du pop corn, un coca et de la réglisse, puis s'installa avec lui dans l'obscurité de la salle, une main caressant les mèches blondes soyeuses du petit garçon. On présentait _Le Retour du Jedi_, blockbuster incontesté de l'année. Dean était probablement un peu trop jeune, mais il n'aurait voulu entendre parler d'aucun autre film, lui qui possédait une couette à l'effigie de R2D2 et toute une collection de figurines.

Les yeux brillants, ses petites mains tremblant d'excitation, Dean se blottit contre sa mère, qui lui avait tant manqué au cours du dernier mois, et observa avec extase les rideaux rouges s'ouvrir alors que le générique du film commençait. Il avait du pop corn plein la bouche, les doigts collants de réglisse. Les cheveux de Mary lui caressaient la joue et, dans sa tête d'enfant, il avait parfaitement conscience de vivre un moment parfait comme il en existait peu.

Et puis soudain, ce fut trop. La musique, l'écran gigantesque, l'odeur salée du maïs, la présence de sa mère : trop de stimulations faisant naître en lui un sentiment d'euphorie qui se transforma en panique sans qu'il sache pourquoi. La perfection de ce moment devint impossible à gérer pour Dean qui devait léguer plus tard, à travers ses gênes, sa façon toute particulière de voir le monde à sa fille aînée.

Dean essaya de continuer à respirer normalement, de se concentrer sur le film et sur la main de sa mère se promenant dans ses cheveux, mais soudainement, sa petite poitrine devint beaucoup trop grande pour lui et il lui sembla qu'il n'arrivait plus à la remplir suffisamment d'air. Devant ses yeux, une multitude de points brillants apparut, plongeant le reste de du monde dans le noir. Il coassa un «maman» à peine audible au moment même où sa vessie se vidait, mouillant son jeans et le siège où il était assis alors qu'une odeur âcre emplissait l'air. Il ne se souvient pas bien du reste, sauf que soudainement, il se retrouva à l'extérieur de la salle blotti dans les bras de sa mère, incapable de retenir les sanglots convulsifs qui secouaient sa poitrine.

Mary le tint contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il fut plus calme. Ensuite, Dean eut honte. Il avait fait pipi dans sa culotte comme un bébé et avait pleuré plus fort que Sam, même s'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il avait gâché la sortie spéciale qu'il attendait impatiemment depuis que maman lui en avait parlé, une semaine auparavant.

Mary lui assura qu'il n'avait rien gâché du tout, que parfois, quand on est trop excité, notre corps panique un petit peu. Ils pourraient toujours retourner au cinéma, et le lendemain, elle l'emmènerait manger une glace chez _Baskin Robbins_ après son match de t-ball.

Épuisé, Dean s'endormit aussitôt après son bain, assis avec papa devant un match de football, sa figurine de Han Solo serrée fermement dans sa main. Mary, qui nourissait Sam près d'eux, observa longtemps son fils et soupira.

-Il va bien, dit John affectueusement sans détourner les yeux de l'écran.

-Je sais. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Il est trop sensible, John. Tout est tellement intense pour lui que parfois, il n'arrive plus à gérer ses émotions.

-Est-ce que tu n'exagères pas un peu?

-John, ne le prend pas mal, mais c'est moi qui passe le plus de temps avec lui. Il rit aussi facilement qu'il pleure. Il n'y a pas de nuances dans ses émotions. Il a fait une crise d'hyperventilation parce que je l'avais emmené au cinéma.

-Mary…

-C'est pour plus tard que je m'inquiète. La vie… la vie n'est pas facile pour des personnes aussi sensibles et euh… intenses. Parce que c'est facile de les blesser, de profiter d'eux.

John fronça les sourcils et regarda sa femme droit dans les yeux. «Dean va se débrouiller parfaitement. Il est intelligent, il est vif, il est loyal. Il va apprendre à gérer tout ça. Seigneur, Mary. Il a quatre ans.»

Peut-être, pensa Mary. Mais elle continua à s'inquiéter. Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que sa mort allait transformer pour toujours son fils aîné, qu'à défaut de pouvoir gérer ses émotions, il allait élever un mur tout autour –un mur si solide qu'il aurait lui-même de la difficulté à le franchir.

Si Mary n'était pas morte, à sept ans, Dean aurait été semblable à sa fille. Il allait garder cette faculté de voir les choses différemment, de remarquer les détails négligés, d'entendre dans un bruit des nuances indiscernables pour les autres. Ce qui ferait de lui un chasseur redoutable.

)))(((

C'est un soir semblable aux autres, sauf que Sam n'est pas là, et c'est ce qui bouleverse Sumiko à ce point. Il n'y a rien de grave : les mardis, Sam doit demeurer plus longtemps à l'université. Lorsqu'il revient à la maison, Sue et Angie dorment depuis longtemps.

Les mardis soirs sont habituellement une fête. Dean arrête acheter des hamburgers et des frites à son retour du travail. Il y a parfois des pâtisseries pour les dessert, ou alors un gros sac de bonbons à partager. Dean blague qu'il faut en profiter pendant que Sam n'est pas là, et les fait jurer à chaque fois de garder le secret, mais ils savent tous les trois que Sam est au courant. C'est quand même amusant de jouer le jeu.

Par les yeux de Sumiko, ses pères sont des géants, dans tous les sens du terme : des hommes inébranlables et forts qui sont son rempart contre le reste du monde. L'amour qu'elle éprouve pour eux n'a d'égal que celui qu'elle a pour sa petite sœur, même si parfois, dans le secret de son lit, Sumiko pense qu'elle aime peut-être Angelia un peu plus qu'elle n'aime Sam et Dean. Cette pensée l'emplit d'une honte brûlante et elle l'enfouit aussitôt au creux de son esprit, implacable envers elle-même, encore trop jeune pour comprendre que l'amour, comme les couleurs, peut avoir des nuances presque infinies.

Il y a quelque chose, cependant, qui distingue Dean de Sam dans son esprit. Elle ne peut pas bien se l'expliquer, encore moins le comprendre. Parfois –souvent- Sumiko peut facilement deviner ce que Dean ressent. C'est comme si son cœur faisait une place toute spéciale pour les sentiments de son père qui déteignent alors immédiatement sur elle. Parce que parfois, papa sourit et discute et fait des blagues, comme de s'enfoncer des spaghettis dans le nez ou d'imiter Mme Carter, mais dans le cœur de Sumiko, il y a un écho différent. Et elle sait que son père est préoccupé, qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant la journée qui l'a rendu triste et inquiet. Et elle se sent triste et inquiète à son tour.

Ce phénomène ne se produit pas avec Sam. Si elle l'aime autant, il garde pour Sumiko toute une dimension mystérieuse et étrangère –celle qu'ont tous les adultes. Il lui est plus facile de comprendre Dean, mais Sumiko a découvert qu'elle préfère parler avec Sam de certaines choses, parce qu'alors, elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter de l'effet qu'ont ses mots sur lui. Elle peut se permettre d'être une petite fille, tout simplement.

Ce qui nous ramène à ce mardi soir. Ils sont attablés tous les trois. Dean explique à Angelia pour la centième fois qu'on ne lit pas à table et qu'elle doit cesser de rêvasser et manger. C'est un reproche presque affectueux. En soupirant, Angie regarde son recueil de contes confisqué sur le comptoir, puis se penche sur son hamburger presque intact. Sam et Dean disent souvent qu'Angie mange comme un petit oiseau, et cette image fait toujours sourire Sumiko lorsqu'elle imagine sa sœur affublée d'ailes et d'un bec, en train de picorer des miettes sur le sol.

Habituellement, Sumiko adore les soirées hamburgers et mange plus que sa part, volant des frites à son père qui sourit et la traite de gloutonne. Parfois, il la prend sur ses genoux et enfonce un doigt dans son ventre. «Mais où est-ce que tu mets tout ça, beauté? Je ne sens rien.» Et ensuite il la chatouille jusqu'à ce que Sumiko ne puisse plus respirer.

-Hé qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sue? Demande Dean en apercevant son sandwich débordant de ketchup intact devant elle.

Sumiko se mord les lèvres. Ce serait vraiment, vraiment mieux si Sam était là. D'un autre côté, son impulsivité est difficilement contrôlable et elle a besoin de savoir. Ses questions sont comme une boule lourde dans son estomac.

-Aujourd'hui, Mme White nous a dit qu'on allait avoir une remplaçante jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-Mme White, la prof de musique?

-Han-han. Elle doit arrêter de travailler un peu parce qu'elle a un bébé dans son ventre.

-Oh.

La première vague de malaise irradie de son père. Sumiko s'agite sur sa chaise.

-Elle va te manquer?

-Un peu. Moi, je pensais qu'elle avait un peu grossi, peut-être, mais c'est parce que c'est un bébé qu'il y a là.

-Ouais, parfois, quand on ne sait pas…

-P'pa?

Pour Sumiko, Dean est «p'pa» et Sam est «papa». Ça a été un cheminement naturel pour elle, lorsqu'elle a vieilli et s'est lassé de dire «papa Dean» et «papa Sam». Après tout, elle n'est plus un bébé. Elle a sept ans.

-Oui, mon cœur?

-Je sais que les bébés grandissent dans le ventre des dames sauf que… Angie et moi on a deux papas et pas de maman et je me demandais, tu sais, j'ai grandi dans le ventre de qui?

-Oh.

Les joues de son père se colorent de rose. La sensation de malaise s'accentue. Sumiko a un peu envie de vomir et se demande si c'est Dean qui se sent ainsi. Parfois, c'est difficile de séparer ses sentiments des siens.

-Parce que j'ai été un bébé dans le ventre de quelqu'un, hein, papa?

Et voilà, elle ne peut plus s'arrêter.

-Oui, Sumiko. Oui, tu…

P'pa fait un geste vague de la main et s'enfouit quelques frites dans la bouche.

-Alors c'était qui?

Dean déglutit bruyamment. Près de lui, Angie dispose ses frites en forme d'étoile.

-C'était une femme.

-Oui, mais quelle femme?

-Seigneur, Sue. Vraiment? Ce soir entre tous les soirs, tu veux absolument savoir d'où tu viens?

Le ton exaspéré de son père bouleverse aussitôt Sue qui se mord les lèvres alors que ses grands yeux aigue-marine s'emplissent de larmes.

-Hé… Désolé, mon amour… Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, dit son père en caressant sa tresse défaite.

Il plante ses yeux dans ceux de Sumiko et sourit, mais elle peut toujours sentir le malaise et aussi… la tristesse, cachée derrière.

-Alors, c'est un peu compliqué, poursuit Dean après s'être raclé la gorge, mais vous savez déjà, les filles, que parfois, un homme préfère avoir un autre homme comme amoureux, ou alors une femme une autre femme. On en a déjà parlé.

-Sam et toi vous êtes gais, déclare Angie en ajoutant un trait de ketchup à son étoile improvisée.

Dean rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. «Euh… oui. Et c'est… c'est normal… Je veux dire : on peut aimer qui ont veut. Il n'y a pas de règles. Sauf que si deux hommes sont amoureux, ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants. Il faut un homme et une femme pour ça.»

-Alors nous d'où on vient?

-Et bien… Sam et moi on… on avait très envie d'avoir des enfants et euh… On a demandé à une femme très gentille de nous aider et euh… C'est elle qui t'a porté dans son ventre, Sumiko.

-Moi et Angie?

-Euh… oui.

-Mais vous étiez pas amoureux de cette femme?

-Non.

-Alors comment vous avez fait?

-Seigneur…

Dean penche la tête et soupire. Sumiko sent sa fatigue, mais son besoin de savoir est comme une créature désespérée qui se tord en elle.

-C'est… il y a des façons de prendre… tu sais, les graines du papa… et de les mettre dans le ventre de la maman. Avec des docteurs et tout.

Comme s'il venait d'exprimer une énormité, Dean enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

-Ils ont prit vos graines à toi et Sam et ils les ont mis dans le ventre de la femme et ensuite je suis arrivée?

-Oui.

-Pareil pour Angie?

-Oui.

-Et c'est la même maman? Pour Angie et moi?

-Oui. Oui. Exactement.

-Peut-être… Est-ce qu'elle habite loin? Est-ce qu'elle nous a déjà vues?

-Quand vous êtes nées.

-Et maintenant? Maintenant, peut-être qu'elle s'ennuie de nous, peut-être qu'elle voudrait nous voir… si c'est notre maman.

-Sue… C'est… Ce sont des choses compliquées à expliquer à une petite fille. Ce n'est pas vraiment votre maman… Elle euh… elle savait que lorsque vous seriez nées, vous seriez nos filles, à Sam et moi.

-Mais tout le monde a une maman.

-Oui. Tout le monde.

-Est-ce qu'elle est jolie? Est-ce qu'elle aime dessiner comme moi ou chanter comme Angie et elle… Elle s'appelle comment?

Sumiko sent l'humeur de son père changer à nouveau : il y a quelque chose de trop complexe pour qu'elle puisse vraiment comprendre, sauf qu'elle sait que c'est fini et que papa ne répondra plus à aucune questions.

-Sue, je te l'ai dit, tu es encore trop jeune pour bien comprendre, dit-il fermement. Dans quelques années, nous en reparlerons. Allez, mange. Tu n'as pas encore fait tes devoirs, Angie non plus, et j'ai des trucs à faire dans la maison.

Papa se lève et lui tourne le dos. Sumiko ne le voit pas poser sa main sur son ventre.

Ce soir-là, dans la solitude de son lit, elle tourne et retourne la conversation dans sa tête, incapable de dormir. Elle est toujours réveillée quand Sam revient du travail. Presque aussitôt, elle entend ses pères discuter. Ils parlent fort, tous les deux, et la discussion dégénère en dispute. La douleur et la peur se serrent dans la gorge de Sumiko qui met ses mains sur ses oreilles. Sam et Dean se disputent rarement, et attendent toujours d'être seuls pour le faire, ou alors ils sont certains de l'être. Mais parfois… parfois, Sue et Angie peuvent les entendre.

Après quelques minutes, Sue retire ses mains et demeure à l'affut. La discussion continue, même si les cris se sont arrêtés. Sans bruit, la petite fille se lève et sort de sa chambre, traversant le couloir pour entrer dans celle d'Angie. Sa sœur est assise dans son lit, apparemment absorbée dans la contemplation des rayons de lune sur ses couvertures.

-Ils se disputent, murmure Sue.

-Oui.

-Tu penses que c'est ma faute? Parce que j'ai parlé de notre maman à papa?

Angie regarde Sumiko, puis se déplace en silence à l'extrémité de son lit. Débordante de reconnaissance, Sue se glisse sous les draps près de sa sœur et laisse les larmes déborder de ses yeux. Angie se rapproche d'elle et lui prend la main, la contemplant de ses yeux gris et doux, l'air très grave.

-Ils ne vont pas se disputer longtemps.

-Peut-être.

-Pleure pas, Sumi. C'est pas grave. P'pa n'est pas fâché contre toi.

-Non, c'est juste… Je voudrais juste avoir une maman comme tout le monde.

-Mais on en a pas besoin, objecte Angelia, froide et clinique. On a deux papas à la place.

-Mais tous les autres enfants ils…

-On n'est pas pareilles que tous les autres enfants.

Sumiko se blottit contre sa sœur jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent. Elles s'observent en silence. Les larmes continuent de couler sur les joues de l'aînée, et la cadette fronce les sourcils, apparemment en proie à un débat intérieur.

-Je vais te dire quelque chose mais tu peux pas en parler à personne, murmure-t-elle tout doucement.

Elle lève une main potelée pour essuyer la joue de sa sœur.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est un secret très sérieux et si tu ne jures pas je dis rien du tout.

-Okay. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en Enfer.

-Crache.

Sumiko crache dans sa main, puis l'essuie sur la flanelle de son pyjama sans hésiter.

-C'est quoi ton secret?

-On n'a pas de maman.

Sumiko proteste aussitôt, vaguement irritée. «Je le sais! Je ne suis pas stupide, Angelia Winchester.»

-Tu comprends pas. C'est dans le ventre de Dean que tu as grandi, et moi aussi.

-Quoi? Tu dis des bêtises. Dean est un garçon. Il ne peut pas avoir de bébé dans son ventre.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose et p'pa a été capable de le faire.

-Comme quoi?

-Tu vas rire?

-Non.

-Jure.

-Est-ce que je suis encore obligée de cracher?

-Non.

-Je le jure.

-C'était… c'était comme de la magie.

Sumiko contemple sa sœur sans mot dire. Angie est étrange, parfois –souvent. Elle peut parler de choses qui n'ont pas de sens, ou alors elle sait des choses qu'elle n'est pas censée savoir. Sam et Dean disent que c'est comme avoir un sixième sens et que ce n'est pas grave. Sauf qu'il faut n'en parler à personne.

Cependant, Sumiko a sept ans, et la possibilité que la magie existe est encore bien présente dans son esprit, même si elle ne croit déjà plus au Père-Noël.

-De la magie, comme dans Harry Potter?

-Non. Ça, ça n'existe pas. Mais il y a eu une dame qui a fait quelque chose à p'pa et ensuite il a pu t'avoir dans son ventre, et moi après.

Et Sumiko croit sa sœur, tout simplement. Parce que les yeux d'Angie disent la vérité.

-Il est un peu comme notre maman? Sam a planté sa graine dans le ventre de Dean?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que p'pa ne l'a pas dit tout à l'heure?

Angelia prend cet air rêveur qui lui donne l'air d'une adulte. Parfois, Sumiko pense que sa sœur est une grande personne prise dans le corps d'une petite fille. Une étrange grande personne qui aime faire des sculptures avec des tranches de fromage orange qu'elle écrase entre ses doigts.

-Il a peur qu'on ne l'aime plus parce que c'est pas normal. Et aussi tous les autres ne croiraient pas ça et peut-être que ça pourrait être dangereux pour nous et eux et… Je ne comprends pas exactement, mais tu ne peux pas le dire. Même pas à Sam et Dean. Parce que c'est un secret qu'on n'est pas supposé connaître.

-Et pourquoi toi tu le sais?

-Je sais pas. Je le sais, c'est tout.

-C'est stupide que p'pa pense qu'on pourrait ne plus l'aimer.

-C'est notre maman, Sue. Sauf que c'est un garçon. Alors tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir de la peine parce que tu la connais, ta maman.

Sue ferme les yeux et essaie d'imaginer le ventre de Dean tout rond et gonflé avec elle, minuscule bébé à l'intérieur. Une douce chaleur se répand en elle. À sept ans, les choses les plus invraisemblables sont faciles à accepter.

-Est-ce qu'un jour ils vont le dire? Demande-t-elle en serrant la main d'Angie dans la sienne.

-Peut-être. Mais pas maintenant. Et il faut que tu gardes le secret, tu as juré. Ça ferait vraiment beaucoup peine à p'pa et papa et ça les inquiéterait et aussi, ça leur ferait peur.

L'idée de bouleverser ses pères à ce point fait frissonner Sumiko. Bien sûr qu'elle peut garder le secret. Elle a craché et juré devant Angelia.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, elle dort profondément. Angelia regarde la lune, parce que le sommeil lui vient moins facilement. Mais elle est bien. Sumiko est tranquille et heureuse près d'elle, sans plus aucune trace de l'immense chagrin de tout à l'heure. Angie ne demande rien de plus.

)))(((

Le lendemain soir, Sam propose à Sumiko de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'épicerie acheter du pain et du lait. Ce n'est pas très loin. Ils font le chemin à pied. Sumiko sautille en évitant les fêlures sur le trottoir. Elle a fait de la peinture dans le cours d'arts plastiques et a encore la tête pleine de couleurs et de motifs.

-J'ai mis beaucoup de orange parce que j'aime le orange. J'ai fait une fleur et Mme Telsa a dit que c'était une très belle fleur et j'étais la seule de la classe a avoir peint toute ma toile papa, sans laisser de blanc, même pas un tout petit coin.

Sam sourit et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Il étire sa main immense et Sumiko y glisse la sienne.

-Je suis sûr que c'est un très beau tableau, ma puce.

-Ouais, un très, très beau tableau.

-Alors, Sue… Votre souper s'est bien passé, hier?

Sumiko évite une craque de justesse. Elle pense à l'expression de Dean et au goût de papier de son hamburger.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai parlé à p'pa de… tu sais… les bébés qui grandissent dans le ventre des mamans et de ma maman et ça l'a rendu triste. Et après vous vous êtes disputés.

Sam soupire et s'arrête, s'accroupissant pour être au même niveau que Sumiko qui se raidit, s'attendant à être grondée.

-On ne s'est pas disputé à cause de toi, Sue. Pas du tout. Et Dean n'était pas triste… Seulement, il aimerait peut-être avoir toutes les réponses à te donner, et il ne les a pas.

-Je voulais juste savoir…

-Et tu as le droit de poser toutes les questions que tu veux. C'est bien clair?

-Han-han.

-Alors si tu veux qu'on parle de la façon dont toi et ta sœur êtes venues au monde, je suis là. Dean, tu sais… Parfois, ce n'est toujours facile pour lui de parler. Il a peut-être peur de ne pas répondre comme il faut.

Derrière ses lunettes, le regard de Sam se fait intense et perçant. Sumiko le soutient un instant, puis se remet à sautiller. Son secret est comme un petit soleil qui brûle agréablement en elle.

-Non. J'ai plus de questions. Toi et Dean vous êtes mes papas et c'est bien. Il y a des enfants qui n'ont même pas de parents, ajoute-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure, en pensant à Mallory, une petite de maternelle, qui vit avec sa grand-mère parce que son papa et sa maman sont morts.

Sam a l'air surpris. Il fait un sourire incertain, l'observe encore quelques secondes, puis se relève.

-Le dernier arrivé à l'épicerie est une patate pourri, dit-il en accélérant le pas.

Sumiko éclate de rire et le rattrape au pas de course.

Évidemment, c'est elle qui gagne.

De retour à la maison, elle va rejoindre Dean qui consulte une page internet, assis sur le sofa du salon, une tasse de café à la main. Angelia est dans son bain : Sumiko peut l'entendre chantonner.

-Hé, ma beauté, salue Dean qui ferme son ordinateur portable et le pose sur la table à café.

Sumiko lui sourit et s'allonge sur le divan, pose sa tête sur l'estomac plat et ferme de son père.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Rien. Je peux rester un peu comme ça?

-Oui.

Dean pose la main dans son dos et Sumiko se sent à l'abri, protégée. Elle respire l'odeur de son père, rassurante et si pleine de nuances que la petite fille doute de pouvoir toutes les identifier un jour.

-Tu as fait une belle promenade avec Sam?

-Oui. J'ai gagné la course.

-Évidemment.

-On a couru aussi pour revenir et papa a dit que le lait allait être plein de mousse.

-Probablement. Et… c'est tout?

-Il y avait une coccinelle sur le trottoir et j'ai failli l'écraser.

Sumiko poursuit son récit sans oublier un détail. L'humeur incertaine qui lui vient de Dean comme un écho se transforme au fil de ses mots, et elle peut sentir son soulagement, et aussi l'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle, ou peut-être est-ce son amour à elle qui fait battre son cœur fort dans sa poitrine. Elle parle, et elle s'imagine recroquevillée à l'intérieur du ventre de son père, et cette image ne lui paraît ni farfelue, ni anormale.

Plus tard, peut-être, elle pourra dire à papa qu'il n'a pas besoin d'avoir peur, qu'elle est contente de savoir qu'elle a grandi en lui et qu'il est sa maman. Pourquoi en aurait-elle besoin d'une autre?

Plus tard, parce qu'elle a juré et craché et qu'avant toute chose, Sumiko éprouve une loyauté infaillible envers sa petite sœur.

FIN


End file.
